Episode 7893 (31st July 2017)
Plot Rhona returns to work. Paddy thinks it's too soon and orders her to put her feet up but Rhona refuses. Lawrence informs Lachlan that he's decided to tell Chrissie the truth. Lachlan thinks he's insane and insists Lawrence needs to stop Tim no matter what it takes. Robert bumps into Rebecca as he's coming out of the shop. He tells her about Aaron returning and hopes that the fact Aaron hasn't asked him to leave the flat yet is a good sign. Laurel calls round at Dale View and lets herself in. Finn offers to talk to Arthur about losing their dads but Laurel doesn't think that's necessary. She questions if Finn thinks there's any truth in Ashley's statement that there was someone else on the bridge with James when he fell. Finn isn't sure, revealing they didn't know James was depressed until the inquest. Laurel asks more about the inquest. Lachlan demands Gerry leaves today. Chrissie receives another message from 'Simon' but ignores it as she wants to forget about yesterday. Adam believes that if Robert really cared about Aaron, he'd back off so Victoria decides to have a word. Adam orders Robert out of the flat as Aaron appears in the pub. Finn tells Laurel that he should've realised something was wrong with James when he didn't go to Holly's funeral. Finn talks about Emma blaming herself and how she said James' death was all down to her at the inquest. Emma arrives home from her retreat so Finn and Laurel call an end to their conversation. Robert tells Aaron that he missed him so much and begs for a chance to work things out but Aaron states it's too late for that. Gerry watches on as Lachlan stands in front of Tim's car as he's driving up the driveway at Home Farm. Tim gets out so Lachlan grabs him and shoves him against the car. Gerry helps Lachlan and they shove Tim in the boot. Emma and Finn head to the café where Emma asks her son about his talk with Laurel. Emma worries when Finn mentions he and Laurel talked about James' depression. Ronnie has sold his work van ahead of the move to St Ives. Chrissie tells Lawrence that 'Simon' has text her saying yesterday was a mistake and he's going back to Dubai. Lawrence is relieved. Meanwhile, Lachlan and Gerry take Tim to a secluded spot in the woods. On Lachlan's instruction, Gerry opens the boot. Victoria calls round at Mill Cottage to check up on Robert and asks where Robert will go. Although Diane has offered him a room at Brook Cottage, Robert has decided to stay at the B&B. Victoria offers him a room at Keepers Cottage but Robert thinks it's a bad idea with Rebecca staying there too. Robert tries to come to terms that he and Aaron are over for good. Lachlan and Gerry tie Tim's hands together. Tim is surprised that Lachlan knows who he really is. He insists he only wants to get to know him and Chrissie but Lachlan refuses to allow Tim to ruin everything and vows to do whatever it takes to protect his family. Worried Paddy checks up on Rhona in the café. Rhona asks him not to mollycoddle her as it's making her feel like a victim again. Lawrence tells Chrissie and Rebecca that he couldn't be prouder of them. Lachlan and Gerry arrive back at Home Farm and they all toast to new beginnings. Aaron arrives back at the flat as Robert is leaving. Before he leaves, Robert tells Aaron he's sorry. Lawrence pulls Lachlan aside and demands to know what he's done. Lachlan tells Lawrence he doesn't have to worry about Tim ever again. Cast Regular cast *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Gerry - Shaun Thomas *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Ronnie Hale - John McArdle *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw Guest cast *Tim Richards - Mark Moraghan Locations *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Reception *Home Farm - Office, kitchen, driveway, woods and living room *David's Shop - Exterior *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Bar *Café Main Street - Interior *Flat 1, Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,360,000 (6th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes